I-Spies
by EvermoreElements
Summary: ON HOLD UNTIL JUNE 2019 Origin story of Secret Agents Hummel-Anderson.
1. Prolouge

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Glee_

 **I-Spies**

 _ **Prologue : Rachel**_ ** _Hudson_**

 _Rachel gasped from when she found herself tied up. A gag was in her mouth, preventing her from doing nothing more than a strangled scream, and her wrists were tied behind her._

 _She looked around herself and saw her husband, Finn Hudson, her father and mother in law - all of them in similar situations as herself._

 _Finn was already awake, and was staring in her direction with worry. Dried blood clotting a cut on his forehead from when he was knocked out. Carole was still out cold and Burt was coming round. Kurt wasn't moving._

 _Wait ... Kurt._

 _Rachel froze and she looked around at the Hummel who has been missing for nearly fifteen years, since Burt reported him as a runaway at the age of sixteen._

 _"Kurt!" a muffled yell came from the newly aware Burt and he was somehow able to get his body to his unmoving son. Rachel looked at Finn, who clearly wasn't as shocked as she was the sight of the runaway._

 _The door slammed open and a man walked through._

 _He was entirely in black and had sunglasses on his face._

 _"Oh, three out of five awake, brilliant" said the man as he approached Burt and yanked the gag out of his mouth._

 _"I know you, you are Sebastian Smythe" he said in shock._

 _"I see your sweet son wrote to you about me" said the obviously evil man._

 _"Yes, is that how you got us all?" demanded Burt as Smythe removed the rest of their gags._

 _"No, Blaine made sure all messages between you and Agent Hummel-Anderson would be secured. I had one my own agents keep an eye on your family, and as soon as General Anderson figured it out, she sent Kurt to check up on you. That's how I caught you."_

 _Burt was unable to talk. Rachel was just confused and her husband was keeping an eye on the bodyguards that stood at the door._

 _"I have to go, got to set a trap" said Smythe. He bent down and injected something into Kurt._

 _"He should be waking up anytime soon" the villain laughed and left, the lock of the door securing that they couldn't leave._

 _Burt leaned over Kurt - making sure he was still breathing. He was relieved and rested his head onto Kurt's chest._

 _Whatever he had been injected with must've been so powerful and reliable because Kurt wasn't even tied up like the rest of them._

 _Carole had slowly started to become aware while Smythe was talking and the four of them sat closer to Kurt._

 _"What's going on?" Finn asked._

 _"Yeah, I'd like to know that as well" said Rachel, "what does he mean that you and Kurt have contact. You've told everyone that you two haven't spoken since he ran away."_

 _"He didn't run away, I let him go" said Burt._

 _"All you told me was that you knew he was happy and safe" said Finn, "and why is he wearing weird clothes?" Rachel frowned and looked at Kurt in the little light that they had._

 _Kurt was in all black. He wore combat trousers with plenty of pockets that had clearly been searched, a dark green shirt with a black hoodie over the top._

 _Clothes, Rachel knew, that the Kurt she knew would never wear._

 _"You have to tell them, Burt" said Carole. Burt looked at her, then the married couple, then at his son who he hadn't seen since the wedding._

 _"Tell us what?" asked Finn._

 _"The truth, about what happened when Kurt was sixteen and I lied and said he had ran away," Burt took a deep breath and he thought about what he was going to say, "remember how badly bullied Kurt was..."_


	2. Kurt Hummel

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee._

 **I-Spies**

 **1\. Kurt Hummel**

Kurt sighed as he stared at himself in the mirror. One more bruise, developing just above his eyebrow, that he had to cover. Kurt was sadly getting used to it.

Two years ago there was new kid, called David Karofsky, which started at McKinley. Kurt was only a Freshman when the sophomore started. Now Kurt was a junior and the senior bully seemed to be targeting kids he believes to be weaker than himself.

That is a lot of the kids. Kurt felt like he was on top of Karofsky's to "Kill" list as he was the one who pushed into lockers, had his bag thrown in the school's swimming pool, had his locker graffitied and slushies being thrown into his face on a daily basis.

The fifteen year old (sixteen in four months) finished applying the concealer and made his way to breakfast with his father.

It had only been the two of them after Kurt's mother died due to a collision with a car when he was only eight years old. She was so bad off that neither he or his father were allowed to see her in her final moments at the hospital and it was closed casket at her funeral.

"Hey kid" said Burt, passing a plate to Kurt. Kurt grabbed a couple of pancakes and started to eat them dry.

"I'm going to be late from the shop tonight, you okay on your own or would you rather come to the shop?" Burt asked. Kurt looked up at him and placed his plate into the sink to soak.

"I'll just come home" said Kurt, "I can walk or Mercedes can give me a lift."

"If your sure" said Burt as he grabbed his car keys and he and his son went to his pick up.

Kurt couldn't wait until he could 'legally' learn to drive. He knew how to drive of course, growing up in a car shop does has its consequences.

The drive was in silence and they pulled up to the school quickly enough.

"Have a good day" said Burt as Kurt climbed out.

"You too" replied Kurt and he ran into the building to meet up with the rest of the glee club.

The day went by rather quickly. Kurt had suffered three slushies, five lockers slams and had been tripped up twice. The tripping up was new. Kurt lowered himself into a seat at lunch in between Finn and Mercedes.

"You okay?" Mercedes asked him, her mouth full of tater tots. Kurt pulled a face and nodded.

"I'm fine" he said as he lifted his fork and picked at the school's salad. He picked up a piece of the tomato and chewed it thoughtfully.

He looked around his friends. Mercedes and Tina were talking about the new student that was due to start the next day : "I've heard that he's from Dalton. If his parents can afford to send him there, why send him here instead?", Finn and Rachel were discussing new songs and everyone else was daydreaming.

Kurt started to daydream about what he hoped his future to become. Kurt knew he would never be able to live a full life in Lima. He had his sight set on New York. Rachel and him were both believed to be heading to broadway. Rachel was definitely on that track but Kurt wanted to help people. He hoped New York would set him on the right track (even if he had to take performance classes while he figured it out).

The bell rang and everyone left. Kurt was the last to leave (he didn't want to hurt the bruises on his torso by fighting his way through the sea of teenagers) and he made his way to French. He walked past Karofsky and another student whispering about a new target with big parents, Kurt figured they were just talking about the new student that his friends can't stop talking about.

Kurt sat through french and math before heading to glee club. Everyone was already there. Mr Shue stood at the front of the classroom and was talking about their new unit.

"Hey Kurt" his teacher said, used to Kurt being late, and went back to talking.

"... anyway guys. This is a longer topic we'll be doing. It should last about three months. I want you guys to think about your future. And sing about it. Now the reason this is longer is because they'll be different aspects to it. There will be about four different areas we are going to cover: love, family, jobs and dreams. It's up to you on what you wish to sing about, just give us reasons for it. Good luck."

Mr Shue then left the room, and went into his office while everyone started talking about the assignment, all really looking forward to it. Kurt was already looking down his playlists on songs about getting away. He was going to cover dreams first.

He looked up just as a strange boy with gelled back hair walked past the door, the two boys shared eye contact before the stranger walked past.

Kurt figured that he must be the new kid.

Kurt found that he felt sorry for the boy in red jeans, red suspenders with white shirt and red bowtie and no socks, who was also very short. He was going to be bullied too.

* * *

 _"Kurt told you all this?" Finn asked. Burt shook his head. He was also confused about why Kurt wrote about seeing the kid for the first time._

 _"No, before he 'ran away' he gave me his diary. So I would understand he told me, but I already understand why" said Burt, he ran his hands through Kurt's still perfect hair. Kurt seemed to shift but Burt knew he imagined it - Kurt wouldn't be waking up for a long time._

 _"Why?" asked Rachel, leaning forward. There was clearly much about her old friend that she didn't know._

 _"Listen to the story, and you should understand" smiled Burt, smiling down at Kurt._


	3. The Head Injury

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee._

 **I-Spies**

 **2\. The Head Injury**

Kurt grunted as his back once again connected with an open locker. Head banging against the corner. He looked up to see Karofsky smirking at him. The larger bully turned around and found himself face to face with the new kid.

Kurt knew that it was the new kid's third, and so far he had avoided being bullied. Kurt watched in awe as Karofsky already stopped in shock, and walked slower towards the smaller boy. Who smirked at him and waved.

Before Kurt knew it, the new boy was kneeling down in front of him - feeling the back of his head. Kurt pulled a face when the new kid brushed against a bump.

"We need to get you to the school nurse" he said as he helped Kurt to his feet. Kurt wobbled on his feet so the new kid pulled one of Kurt's arms around him, and started walking.

Kurt's felt his vision start to go but before he could black out, the new kid had already taken the taller boy into his arms and carried him to the nurse.

Kurt groaned as he woke up.

"You okay?" the school, Lynda, asked. Kurt nodded.

"Yeah, what happened?" asked Kurt.

"You hit your head pretty hard. Not hard enough for a concussion but enough to leave you disorientaed. It was a good thing Mr Anderson found you when he did. Your father had been phoned and is on his way in" she said, writing down some things into a file.

"Mr Anderson?" Kurt asked, rubbing his hand on his forehead. He wasn't even bothered that his dad had been phoned, it was school policy.

"I think his first name is Blaine. The newest student. Said you phone on the floor and brought you straight here. Carried you in his arms. Strong for such a small guy" Lynda laughed.

Kurt would've said more had his dad not come into the room.

"Hey kiddo, you okay?" Burt asked. Kurt nodded, but his head started to ache so he stopped.

"Kurt's just banged his head a little. Take him home and some rest and he should be okay for tomorrow" said Lynda. She handed Burt an slip that would get Kurt out of school and they left.

As soon as they got home, Burt made Kurt go to his room and get some more sleep while he got dinner ready. Kurt groaned but he went to his basement anyway and tried to sleep.

He honestly tried. For about a minute before he went onto facebook and typed in Blaine Anderson. Results came up, but none with the new kid. Kurt frowned and turned his phone off. He'll talk to the kid when Burt finally let him go back.

He had to know why Karofsky appeared to be scared of him.

It took three days before Burt would allow Kurt to go back to school. And it was a Saturday.

Kurt loved his dad, but sometimes the man made him want to smash his head against a brick wall instead of a locker.

He sat at his desk, completing some notes that his dad's girlfriend's son - Finn - had delivered. The couple had meet when Carole had brought her car into the shop and the two just fell in love since then.

They had planned to move into together soon, having enough time to save up to buy a three bedroom house. When the boys moved out, Carole and Burt had made plans to become foster parents.

Finn was lying on Kurt's bed, having gotten over his homophobia - although he still won't tell the guys that he and Kurt hang around sometimes when Carole comes over to see Burt - and Kurt turned in his chair to face him.

"What do you think of the new kid?" Kurt asked his future step brother.

"Don't know. Haven't really talked to him. He mostly sticks to himself. He asked about you though" said Finn, throwing a paper ball into the air and catching it again.

"He what?" asked Kurt, a blush on his cheeks.

"The day after you hurt you heard, he approached Mercedes and Rachel and asked how you were" said Finn, "then he told me that he hoped my brother got better soon. No idea how he came to that conclusion about us but ya know."

Kurt hummed and turned back to french. Why did he find it thrilling that Blaine asked after him?

On Monday, Kurt went back to school and spent the whole day looking for Blaine - but he could not see him anywhere. Nor did he find Karofsky. At all.

It was in the last five minutes of the day - when the school was beginning to close down but for after school clubs, that Kurt saw Blaine.

Blaine was standing by a locker, texting on his phone, and wasn't paying attention when Kurt walked up to him.

"Hi" he said. Blaine did not jump but turned around slowly.

"Hello."


End file.
